Golden Catfish
|length = ?????? |appearance = A solid-gold Piraiba Catfish. |location2 = Cortica River Upstream |time = Day and night |forms = Adult only }}The Golden Catfish is a legendary piraiba catfish, that can only be found in . He is larger than the normal specimen, sporting slightly tattered fins and a gold complexion, making him one of three legendaries in the game to have a golden skin tone. The title "Diamond Digger" is obtained by discovering it. Encyclopedia Description "This golden hue is not a mutation or camouflage, it is real gold! To be precise, there is a fine layer of gold dust covering this fish's entire body. Gold dust is known to lie on the riverbed of the Amazon and other rivers in the region. This fine powder is eaten by micro-organisms and insects and builds up inside the bodies of other animals as it goes up through the food chain. The golden catfish simply exudes the gold through its skin." Cortica Gold Rush "Panning for gold dust in the Cortica River region became so popular at one time that it was called the Cortica Gold Rush. There was a rumor in the mining community at the time that a golden fish lived in the river. The rumor grew until every miner turned his hand to fishing in the hope of catching this golden fish. No one was lucky enough to catch it, and the story was eventually forgotten. This might just be the fish they were all searching for." Location The Golden Catfish can be found in the Cortica River Upstream (as one of only two in the area), at times patrolling the basin beneath Spirit Falls once it's been unlocked. you're wearing? You saw all my gold stuff and wanted to be more like me, right? Don't be embarrassed, it's normal! Now let me give you an idea of how much that is worth. Come on, let me have a look! I'm the foremost expert on gold! (It might be valuable, you know.)" The player hands over the ring. "Hey, let me borrow it for a while." After examining it for a few minutes, GG says: "I see...Interesting design. I think it was probably made in South America. A long time ago, people used to pan for gold in the . This could be made from the gold they found! The purity of the gold is pretty low, but it might have some historic value. It doesn't have much value as a precious metal, anyway. Too impure. Aw, don't get all upset! It's made out of , isn't it? never lies!" GG's information about the possible origins of the ring is the player's cue to travel to the Cortica River. When the player reaches the Upstream area and approaches Spirit Falls, the resident piraiba catfish will approach them and seem to "ask" for the ring. The player is given the option to hand it over or to not hand it over, but choosing not to yields no results, so eventually they have to feed the ring to the catfish. Once this happens, the Golden Catfish can be seen upon the player's return to the area, occasionally replaced by its regular counterpart. }} Behavior It swims around in a leisurely fashion. Its trivia is obtained by taking a high-quality picture of it. Notes * Once the Golden Catfish has been discovered, Jean-Eric remarks that it would be the kind of fish GG would be. * The Golden Catfish is one of only four legendary creatures in the game to not make consistent appearances after being discovered, the others being the Black Harbinger, Snowball, and Mama Cortica. However, he is the only one out of these four whose appearances are completely random, and not dictated by weather or time. Gallery Golden Catfish.jpg Golden_catfish.jpg 10252008_10201778680861216_3151266428859052663_n.jpg The Golden Catfish.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Cortica River Creatures Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Cortica River Category:Fish Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Other Fauna Category:Cutscene Creatures Category:Freshwater Life